April Fools Disaster
by Robin1996ify
Summary: "How's that even possible!" yelled Vert to a very scared Spinner. "I don't know! That's not one of my pranks!" yelled Spinner back. Suddenly, a large howling sounds can be heard throughout the Hub, making Vert and Spinner flinched. Then, a giant creature burst in and lunge to attacks. "AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"


AUTHOR NOTE: This is my very first Battle Force 5 fanfic, please be nice to me..

P.S: I didn't put Tezz and A.J in this fic and Sage is kinda.. OOC.. sorry..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Battle Force 5 and any other things that I mentioned in this fic..

* * *

"How's that even possible?!" yelled Vert to a very scared Spinner.

"I don't know! That's not one of my pranks!" yelled Spinner back.

Suddenly, a large howling sounds can be heard throughout the Hub, making Vert and Spinner flinched. Then, a giant creature burst in and lunge to attacks.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

* * *

_Two days before.._

"April Fool day. Two days to go.." muttered Spinner, in devious smiles. The eldest of Cortez brothers is always the master when it come to pranks everyone. Sherman, Spinner's little brother had been worrying about this. If his big brother was in his prank mood, the ending usually will be Spinner laughing maniacally around the giant mess he made and nobody knows that it was his fault or he was punished to taking a whole month of cleaning chores after getting caught red handed when he was about to pull out his prank. What kind of prank that Spinner had been planning now? They were sat in the Rec Room, Sherman looking to his big brother in worried looks.

"Spinner.. Please, no more pranks this year.. Remember last year in our grandma's house?" said Sherman, worriedly.

"Yeah.. How could I forget? I still remember dad's face when he got 'splashed' by tomato juice." said Spinner, grinning.

"Dad almost kicked you of out the house after that.." said Sherman. ".. and remember the time you painted Agura's room with pink spray and stole all of her clothes, two weeks ago?"

"Yep! That one is classic.." grinned Spinner.

"And that is not funny! Agura almost hit you with The Tangler!" yelled Sherman.

"..oh brother.. I remember the time I spiked Zoom and Stanford's orange juices with jalapenos, planted a gas grenade into Vert's room, and prank called you.."

".. and everyone on the team, including me, bursting in anger.. Spinner, I guess you have to stop pranking this year.." said Sherman.

"What? No way! I am the Pranks Master! You can't stop me!" whined Spinner in anguish. ".. and besides, I have a new target for my pranks this year.."

" New target? Are you talking about pranking Zeke and Grace this year?" asked Sherman.

"Nope.. I just did that two days ago.."

"Then who?" Sherman suddenly realized something. ".. Please don't tell me.."

"Yep! I'm going to prank.." before Spinner can say something, Vert suddenly burst into the Rec Room.

"Spinner! Sherman! There's a Stormshock detected! We have to go!" yelled Vert, after yelling that, he headed to The Saber.

Spinner and Sherman immediately headed to The Buster. Sherman, still worried about Spinner's new target, asked Spinner.

"Are you planning to prank… Sage?" asked Sherman.

"What? No! I'm going to prank Officer Johnson! Besides, Sage is far more intelligent than most human. She will surely find out about my pranks without me ever execute it in time." Explained Spinner.

"Oh.."

* * *

_After another rumble against Vandals in the BattleZone…_

"We've got the Battle Key! " yelled Zoom, grinned widely as handed the Battle Key to Sage.

"Battle Force 5, congratulations on your victory once again!" said Sage, as usual every time the team returns back with the Battle Key on their hands.

"If you need me, I will be in my room, refreshing my hair with my hair gel." Said Stanford, walking to his room.

Spinner's face suddenly formed another devious smiles. Sherman looked this and starts to worrying about what his big brother has planned for his April Fool's pranks.

"Spinner.. What's in your mind?" asked Sherman.

"Forget about prank Officer Johnson! I'm going to prank EVERYONE!" exclaimed Spinner.

"WHAT? You're going to prank our teammates?" asked Sherman, again.

"You heard me right. " Spinner then walks into their room.

"Aw.. man.." said Sherman.

Unknown to the Cortez brothers, Sage and Vert heard their conversation. Vert was like he was worried about Spinner's pranks and Sage looked confused after hearing Spinner and Sherman's conversation.

"Spinner.. and his pranks.. better prepare for the April Fools day.." said Vert, complained.

"Vert.. I do not understand.. Why you looked worried about Spinner? And what is this day you called 'April Fools day'? " asked Sage.

"You will not gonna understand once I explaining it to you.." said Vert, sadly.

"I will try to understand.." said Sage, soothingly, making Vert blushed really red after hearing that. **( A/N: I support VertXSage, you've got problem with that?)**

"Vert? Why your face was red? Do you need me to monitoring your body to see the problem?" asked Sage.

Vert suddenly realized that he was blushing and Sage found out about that. Vert immediately walks fast away from Sage, muttering; "Now I look like an idiot in front of her!"

Sage just silently giggled at Vert sudden behavior.

* * *

The next day, exactly at the April Fools day, Spinner had already preparing everything for this day. He had hides all of his pranks in the places where all of his teammates would never know that it will become a prank**. (A/N: What did I just type?)**

It was 3 am in the morning, Spinner have been busy putting up his pranks from one place to another. He had replaced Stanford's hair gel tube with super glues, tied bunch of ropes and tapes in front of Zoom's door, a bucket of red paint in some place you don't want to know, etc. Well, the point is that Spinner have created an ultimate plan for his pranks and he was about to execute this today.

When Spinner was silently crawling across the Hub center, he suddenly flinched when he heard a certain voice, greeted him from behind.

"Spinner? What are you doing?" asked Sage.

"I.. eh.. I was going to get.. my midnight snack! Yeah! I was hungry you know!" said Spinner, blurted.

"But, this is morning, not midnight.." reassured Sage.

Spinner without any words, running away from Sage, without even looking back or even forward.. because, Spinner accidentally hit his head to the nearby walls… And after standing up in quickest way, he running again.

Sage still confused about what just Spinner do this morning…

".. Is this something to do with what Vert said about 'April Fools day'?' muttered Sage to herself, before she switched herself to the Hibernation Mode in nearby table.

* * *

_At morning, A.K.A April Fools day!_

Stanford, after his morning shower and get dressed, walked to his nightstand for his hair gel. When he smeared his hair gel to his red hair, he soon realized something. His hand suddenly sticks to his hair! Stanford tried to removes his hand from his hair, but failed. His hand still remained stuck on his hair. Stanford then examined his hair gel tube, only to find the hair gel logo was actually covering the real logo of the tube, which is..

…A super glue logo on the tube…

"SPIIINNNEEERR!" yelled Stanford, angrily.

* * *

Zoom just well dressed and was about to walks outside from his room, when suddenly he get trapped between the tapes and ropes that suddenly tied up around him. Zoom then fell right on his face first.

"SPIIINNNNEERRR!" yelled Zoom, desperately tries to escapes from the tapes and the ropes.

* * *

Agura and Sherman were preparing for the team breakfast. They're planning to cook omelets for their breakfast today.

Agura, would you get me some eggs on the fridge?" asked Sherman, while heated the frying pan.

"Sure!" Agura then opened the fridge door only to find…

..herself got sudden explosion of red paints from the fridge..

"Agura! Is that a red paint? From our fridge?" asked Sherman, after looking the –now red stained- fridge and Agura.

"SPIIIINNNNEEERR!" yelled Agura, angrily.

"Aw.. man.." muttered Sherman, while slapping his own forehead. "Oh! And by the way, I was walked across the garage, when I realized that the Tangler and The Buster was stuck on the ceiling.. You know, like it was perfectly parked on the ceiling.. "

A few birds chirped at each other that they heard a very loud screams coming from the garage in the middle of Handler's Corner desert.

* * *

"Hey Sage?" Vert looked nervous at this point. ".. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Vert. What is your question?" said Sage, making the BF5 leader blushed hardly.

".. I.. um.. never mind.." said Vert, before he walked away(more like running) from –now confused- Sage.

Sage didn't realizes that Spinner was silently crawled behind her and sticks a written note on the table behind her.

When Sage looked back to the table, she easily spotted the note, which written;

' _Sage, I love you.. That's what I'm trying to say..' _

_From Vert Wheeler._

Sage tried to refocusing her ocular system (her eyes) make sure there's no glitch or something on her vision. Apparently she's not glitched when she reads the note. It was really written like that. Nothing else. Her circuity somehow gave her an ability to blush..

"Vert, I love you too…" said Sage, before she levitated away to find Vert.

Spinner was laughing like a hyena in his hideout after seeing Sage's reaction of his prank note.

"I have no idea that Sage loves Vert! I am so mean!" said Spinner, chuckled.

Suddenly, a flash of thunder struck the garage's electricity lines, making the electricity on garage went off, including the Hub.

"Wow! Electricity went down.. " said Spinner, startled. "Wait! It could be a revenge prank from the others.."

Spinner then walked slowly, tried not to bumped himself to the nearby walls, searching for a flashlight. But, before he found the flashlight, he instead bumped right to.. Vert!

"Spinner? Is that you?" asked Vert. From his tones, he sounded angry.

"Yes! It's me! What's going on with the electricity?" asked Spinner.

"It went off.. Is this part of your pranks?" asked Vert, angrily.

"No! I didn't even think to turn off the Hub electricity!" said Spinner, scared.

"Hm.. probably the thunder outside that cause this.." muttered Vert. ".. Let's find the others.."

"Agree.. " said Spinner. Before the two starts to search their teammates, they suddenly hears a loud roaring noise. Like a beast growls..

"Vert? Do you hear that?" asked Spinner, scared.

"I hear that too.." said Vert. Suddenly a large beast appear right in front of them. The creature has a very large fangs, a furry big body, four giant hands, and three glowing eyes that looking straight to Vert and Spinner.

"RUN!" yelled Vert. They run as fast as they can from the creature, which try to eat them.

"QUICK! HIDE IN HERE!" yelled Spinner. They manage to hide in Zoom's room. The creature didn't sees them hiding, so it instead search them, passing Zoom's room.

"How's that even possible?!" yelled Vert to a very scared Spinner.

"I don't know! That's not one of my pranks!" yelled Spinner back.

Suddenly, a large howling sounds can be heard throughout the Hub, making Vert and Spinner flinched. Then, a giant creature burst in and lunge to attacks.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" screamed Spinner, when the creature was about to clawed his face, which.. it never happen..

"Hah?" Spinner suddenly realized that Vert was laughing besides him. The creature is also laughing too, with four different voices..

"APRIL FOOLS!" yelled Agura, after removing her creature mask. Agura apparently was on Sherman's back(which as the creature body with Zoom, Stanford as the creature's hands and legs..)

"Sherman was heavy you know! But it's totally worth it.." muttered Zoom, after Sherman get away from Zoom and Stanford's back. **(A/N: I have no idea how to describes their position as the creature..)**

"WHAT? You guys PRANKS ME?" yelled Spinner, disbelief.

"Yep! For pranks us." explained Agura.

"Even though you didn't prank me yet. But, I'm willingly help the others tried to pranks you. We're kinda tired to get pranked by you, you know.." explained Vert.

"Guys.. I'm sorry.. for pranking all of you.. Maybe I should stop now.." said Spinner, apologetically.

"That's okay, big bro.. Besides, if you ever pranks us again, we will prank you back, this time it will be hardcore.." said Sherman, grinned.

"But, there is something I want to say to Vert.." said Spinner, looking to Vert.

"What?" asked Vert.

"When this electricity went on? I kind of afraid being in the dark.." muttered Spinner, making the others laughing at his statements.

* * *

After the electricity went on..

"Vert.. I'm really sorry this time.." said Spinner, while he mopped the garage floor as part of his- whole month chores- punishment..

"That's okay, I'm just glad you didn't prank me yet." Said Vert, while sitting on The Saber's trunk, keeping eyes on Spinner.

"I did prank you.. through Sage.." muttered Spinner, making Vert shocked.

"What do you mean by that?"

Before Vert can get his answer, Spinner suddenly running away from Vert. Vert at first didn't understand why Spinner just running away, but he soon realized why. He heard a familiar voices greeted behind him.

"Vert? Is that true?" asked Sage, while she levitated next to Vert.

"Hah? What do you mean?" asked Vert, then realized that Sage was holding a written note on her hands.

"I've got your note, that said that you loved me.." explained Sage, with a shy smiles her circuity just gave her a tint of red on her cheeks… (blushing)

Vert gasped. He didn't wrote that note! He soon realized why Spinner meant about pranking him through Sage.. He will confront Spinner after he done straight things up with Sage.

But, he does love Sage and he never had chances to tell her how he loves her. Even though he had, he always nervous and usually end up running away from her in ashamed, without even tell her how he feels…

"_I guess this is it. Time for a love confession.."_ thought Vert.

"Yes, Its true. I love you.." After saying that, Vert suddenly feels a warm embrace around him. Sage hugs him!

"I love you too, Vert.." Sage then leans closer to kiss Vert's cheek. Making him blushed red like the color of his Shocksuit.

"_I'm gonna thank Spinner later.."_


End file.
